Une nouvelle aventure
by Lucy Roronoa
Summary: Se faire un tatouage qui, magrès toi t'emmene loin de ton monde, un monde où tu rencontre la guilde de Fairy Tail mais pas seulement : lorsque les mondes des différents mangas s'entre-mêlent par une cause à ce jour inconnue, cela donne un cross over Fairy Tail x One Piece x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

"Bonjour, je voudrais des renseignements... si je veux me tatouer ceci... par ici... combien ça me coûterais?"

Cette voix rettentissait dans la boutique de tatouage. C'était une jeune fille au cheveux noirs, ces yeux changeaient de couleurs selon la météo : le matin tôt, ils étaient rouges, ensuite ils pouvaient être bleus et dorés lorsqu'il faisait beau, ou gris lorsque le ciel était couvert, voir blancs si là était là couleur des nuages. Le soir ils étaient oranges, la nuit, ils étaient noirs. Elle se tenait là devant un tatoueur, elle s'était promis qu'à ses 18 ans, elle se le ferais tatoué. La marque de Fairy Tail ! Elle la voulait sur l'intérieur de son poignet droit, et de couleur rouge. Elle partie de la boutique, son tatouage fait, elle le contemplait. Rentrant chez elle, elle parlait avec son meilleur ami :

"Regarde Marc, je me suis fait ce tatouage !

- Ara ara, je ne le vois même pas, Emma, il est sous ce pansement ! lui répondit ledit Marc

- Normal, il faut que ça cicatrise d'abord !

- Baaka ! Alors arrête de t'extasier devant ! Tu me le montreras lorsque je pourrais le voir ! C'est pas comme si c'est la dernière fois que je te vois !"

La jeune fille se tue car les paroles de son ami touchèrent droit au but : depuis qu'elle était sortie de la boutique de tatouage, elle avait ce sentiment étrange, que peut-être, elle ne reverrais plus Marc. Mais, sans trop y faire attention, elle dit au revoir à son ami et est allée se coucher dans son lit.

Cette nuit, elle rêvait encore de Fairy Tail, elle était tombé du ciel sur la guilde et avait traversé le toit. La chute la rêveilla. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé continuer ce rêve... mais bon... avec une chute pareil, il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle s'était réveillée.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle identifiait ses alentours. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

* * *

"Nos navigateurs ont découvert des terres qui n'appartiennent pas aux cinq grandes nations. Jusque-là, nous ne savions même pas qu'elles existaient. Je veux que toi Kakashi, accompagnée de ton équipe dont Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et Sai, alliez là-bas, afin d'enquêter sur ces terres inconnues. Suis-je claire?

- Oui, Tsunade ! dit le jeune brun aux sabres.

- Ouais, Mamie Tsunade ! répondit le blond.

- Bien Sensei ! réplica la jeune à la poigne de fer.

- Compris Godaime ! S'écriait le plus vieux d'entre eux.

- Bien, "gros seins" ! Avait tenté Sai, fier du surnom qu'il venait de trouver.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parte, continuait Kakashi... il lança un regard à la Godaime, puis il jeta Sai dehors en criant "et viite ! La prochaine fois, cherche un surnom moins... et m..."

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par le poing surpuissant de la hokage qui essayait d'atteindre Sai.

* * *

"Île en vuue ! Criais une voix

- Ouais ! Hourra, nous allons pouvoir nous poser et nous ravitailler ! Répondait 8 autres voix à l'unisson, lorsque l'une d'entre elle s'écria :

- VIAANNDE !"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wendy, comment va-t-elle ? demandait une voix

- Elle vas bien... mais, regarde, je lui est enlevé ce pansement pour le lui refaire, mais, ce que j'y ai vu... c'est... étrange... répondait-elle

- Notre marque ? Comment est-ce possible ? Viendrait-elle d'un monde parallele, comme celui d'Edoras ?

- Peut-être... oh ! elle se réveille !

- Où suis-je ? demandait Emma, ouvrant es yeux

- Vous êtes à Fiore, dans la ville de Magnolia. Plus précisement, vous vous trouvez dans la guilde de Fairy Tail !

* Fiore ? Magnolia ? Fairy Tail ? Oo.. je vois, je suis encore dans mon rêve, je ne me suis pas rêveillée alors... Mais, c'est la première fois que mon rêve est si réaliste ! Fufufu !* Elle regarda alors vers la personne qui avait parlé, elle vit un vieil homme, haut comme trois pommes et habillé tout en orange. Emma n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaitre et s'écria : Maître !

**Makarov Dreyar, magie du gigantisme, Fairy Tail**

En regardant autour d'elle, elle reconnu celle qui l'avait soignée et celle qui gardait son chevet : Lucy !

**Lucy Heartfilia, magie des constellations, Fairy Tail**

Wendy !

**Wendy Marvel, magie du dragon céleste, Fairy Tail**

C'est vraiment génial, cela ressemble tellement à la réalité. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes bel et bien vivants ! J'aimerais ne pas me réveiller de ce rêve ! En entendant ces paroles, le maître pris la parole :

- Je crains que nous ne soyons pas les mêmes personnes que vous connaissez. Vous venez certainement d'un monde où nos doubles existent. Tout ce que je peux vous assurer, c'est que vous n'êtes pas dans un rêve, ceci est bien la réalité ! Maintenant, dites-moi, savez-vous comment vous avez fait pour traverser le toit de la guilde ?

- … Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis allée me coucher, que j'ai rêvé être tombée sur la guilde mais cela m'a réveillée, et c'est ici que j'ai ouvert les yeux... disait Emma

- Eh bien, ce n'étais pas un rêve, vous êtes bel et bien tombée sur le toit, ou devrais-je dire, au travers... et la chute ne vous a pas réveillée, au contraire, elle vous a rendue inconsciente ! dit la blonde

- … C'est... impossible... je suis rentrée... dans le monde de... Suis-je réellement à EarthLand ?

- Tu sais donc comment nous nommons notre monde... d'où viens-tu ? Tu connais nos noms, mais nous ne connaissons pas le tiens ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandait Makarov

- Je viens de la Terre, là-bas, nous sommes au courant de ce qui se passe dans différents mondes, j'en connais trois pratiquement par coeur, le monde des "cinq nations", appelé aussi le monde de "Naruto", celui des "cinq mers de Grand Line" communément appelé le monde de "One Piece" et le votre, "EarthLand", que nous appelons plus souvent le monde de "Fairy Tail".

- Tu ne connais donc pas "Edoras" ? demandait Lucy

- Si, mais celui-ci fais partie de votre monde. répondit-elle simplement

- Tout cela ne nous dis pas comment tu te nommes... demandais le petit homme

- Oh.. désolée, je suis Emma, Emma Geek.

- Tu dis savoir ce qui se passe ici, je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu sais exactement... La voix venais cette fois de la porte, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges était arrivée au milieu de la conversation.

**Erza Scarlett, magie de rééquipement, Fairy Tail**

- Erza... ce que je sais hein... je connais ton passé de la tour, celui de Natsu, celui de Gray, Wendy, Lucy, peut-être d'autres mais je ne les ai pas en tête, la disparition des dragons de l'an 777, je connais vos magies, les combats que vous avez menés depuis l'arrivée de Lucy, l'aller-retour à Edoras, les sept ans de Tenryou...

- Qu'entends-tu par les sept ans de Tenryou ? reprit Erza

- Oh, eh bien, les sept ans pendant lesquels vous avez étés scéllés sur l'île de Tenryou à cause de Acnologia, toute la Team Tenryou a été portée disparue pendant sept ans...

- Arrête-toi là... je ne veux pas en savoir plus... cela ne nous est jamais arrivé ! Interrompit Erza

- Qu... Et... l'examen de passage au rang S... ? Begayait Emma

- Quelle année penses-tu que nous soyons ? Posait Makarov

- Eh bien.. l'an 791 ?

- Nous ne sommes qu'en 784... dit Lucy

- L'examen dont tu parles ne doit se dérouler que la semaine prochaine ! continua le maître


	3. Chapter 3

- On est encore loin Sensei ?

- Non Naruto, regarde, voici le port.

- Quel drôle de bateau accosté ici !

- Est-ce un lion, ou un tournesol sur la proue ?

- Je dirais que c'est un peu des deux !

- Bien cherchons un endroit où nous reposer.

* * *

- Viens, on vas te présenter à tout le monde ! proposa Erza à Emma

- Ouais … acquiesa cette dernière

Dans la salle principale de la guilde :

- Oh... est-ce une nouvelle recrue ? demandait une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs derrière le bar..

- Traverser le toit, ça c'est être un homme ! disait une voix masculine.

- Elffman, je suis une...

- MAAANGERR ! Cria une voix en rentrant "tranquillement" dans la guilde.

- Baaka ! ne rentre pas comme ça en criant ce genre de choses ! Luffy ! Repris une femme rousse en tapant la tête de son ami

- Est-ce que vous servez du Sake ? Un homme au cheveux verts était rentré et se dirigeait vers le bar

- ça vaut pour toi aussi Zoro ! Qui vas payer ton foutu sake d'après toi ?

- Nami-swan est si belle quand elle est en colère ! Oi, Marimo, n'ignore pas Nami-swan ! disait un homme blond

- Comment tu m'a appelé, le sourcil en trambonne ?

- Cook-san, Sabreur-san, il n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour se battre ! la voix venait d'une jeune femme brune.

- Robin-chwan est si séduisante lorsqu'elle parle toujours sur le même ton quelque soit le sujet !

- J'aurais plutôt dit effrayante ! se fit entendre un jeune homme brun au long nez

- N'est-ce pas, Usopp ! Un jeune renne venait de parler.

- Pour toi Chopper, c'est Usopp-sama !

En face de ce groupe qui venait de faire intrusion chez eux, les membres de la guilde regardait les étrangers... de manière plutôt nostalgique finalement... Natsu qui fait des bêtises, Lucy qui essaye de l'éduquer, Gray et lui qui se disputent, Erza qui les séparent, un animal qui parle et qui est plutôt naïf... Il y avait de quoi être nostalgique. Cependant Emma balbutiait :

"C-Comment...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu les connais ? demandait Lucy

- Ils viennent d'un des mondes dont je vous ai parlé, celui des cinq mer, appelé le monde du One Piece !

- Sont-ils dangereux ? s'enquit Erza

- Dangereux ? Eh bien... Ce sont des personnes un peu comme Fairy Tail, je dirais : très amicaux, mais ça c'est du moment où tu ne touche pas à ses amis... Celui au chapeau de paille, c'est leur Capitaine, prenez-le comme un deuxième Natsu pour que vous compreniez comment il marche...par contre, question capacités, je dirais qu'elles se rapprochent de votre magie Maître.

**Luffy Monkey D., l'homme auchapeau de paille, Gomu Gomu no mi, 400.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

Celui aux cheveux verts, c'est son second, Zoro, il se bat avec ses trois katanas que vous voyez sur sa hanche... il est appelé le chasseur de pirate.

**Zoro Roronoa, le chasseur de pirate, 120.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

Ensuite, celui contre qui il avait commencé à se battre est leur cuisinier. De se fait, il ne se bat qu'avec ses jambes, ses mains ne devant être blessées, Sanji, "la jambe noire".

**Sanji, la jambe noire, 77.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

A côté, c'est Nami, surnommée la chatte voleuse, elle est leur navigatrice et se bat à l'aide d'un baton météorologique assez compliqué à expliquer.

**Nami, la chatte voleuse, 16.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

Celui au long nez, c'est Usopp, dit Soge King, il est un tireur d'élite et menteur hors pair...

**Usopp, Sogeking, 30.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

Robin, l'enfant démoniaque, elle a la capacité de faire pousser ses membres n'importe où, comme elle le souhaite, elle est archéologue.

**Robin Nico, l'enfant démoniaque, Hana Hana no mi, 80.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

Le robot, c'est Franky, un cyborg multi-fonction je dirais... c'est le charpentier de l'équipage.

**Franky, le cyborg, 44.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

Ensuite il y a Chopper, l'amateur de barbe à papa, mais aussi le docteur de l'équipage. C'est un incoyable petit bonhomme.

**Chopper Tony Tony, l'amant de la barbe à papa, Hito Hito no mi, 50 berries, Mugiwara**

- Oh... arrête, ce que tu me dit là ne me fais pas du tout plaisir, dansait le renne.

- Fufufu ! et pour finir, reprit Emma, Brook, connu aussi comme Soul King, un squelette musicien ambulant.. je ne saurais mieux le décrire... Et d'après leur apparences, eux ont déjà vécus les deux ans de séparation suite à la Grande guerre, donc Brook a la capacité de sortir son âme de son corps et devenant ainsi un véritable fantôme..., mais sa plus grande arme, c'est sa musique... et sa canne...

**Brook, Soul King, Yomi Yomi no mi, 33.000.000 berries, Mugiwara**

- ...


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut à présent au tour de la Team Kakashi d'arriver dans la spatieuse guilde :

- Avez-vous des ramens siouplé… ? disait une voix.

- Calmes-toi Naruto ! repris le garçon qui se tenait à côté de lui.

**Naruto Usumaki, Kyuubi no jinchuuriki, Konoha - **

- C'est vrai Naruto, Sasuke a raison, c'est la première mission que nous avons, l'équipe 7 à nouveau réunifiée !

**Sasuke Ushiha, ex-déserteur, seul rescapé de son clan, Konoha -**

- Sakuraa ! Pourquoi tu lui donnes raison ? se plaignait Naruto

**Sakura Haruno , Konoha -**

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux tu sais…

- Vous aussi, Kakashi Sensei ?

**Kakashi Atake, le ninja copieur, Konoha -**

- Mais bon, je te paye un bol de ramens quand même Naruto !

- Merci Sensei ! s'exclamait Naruto.

- Et vous deux ? demandait Kakashi en regardant les deux autres.

- Je m'en fiche. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Moi, je prendrais aussi un bol de ramens !

Alors que Naruto allait commencer à avaler ses précieux ramens, une longue main vint attraper son bol et l'avale en moins d'une seconde !

- Luffy ! Ne mange pas les assiettes des inconus ! Criait Sanji

- Laisse-le faire, c'est le capitaine, tu sais très bien qu'il est comme ça ! répliquait Zoro

- Mais j'avais faim !

- Oy, toi ! Commençais Naruto. Ti viens de manger mes précieux ramens ?

- Hein ? Ah… Ils étaient délicieux ! Merci ! ^^

- C'était mon plat ! Rends-les moi ! Crétin !

- Comment veux-tu que je te les rendes ? T'es crétin ou quoi ?

- Je me fais appeler crétin par un crétin ?

* * *

Au même moment, Natsu et Gray commençait une dispute habituelle :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as le cerveau cramé ?

- J'en ai marre de te voir, le strip-teaseur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ?

- Tes vêtements abruti !

- O.O Quand est-ce arrivé ? Et mince, on s'en fout, tu m'énerve le sac embrasé !

- Ton disque est rayé le glaçon ?

* * *

Zorro et Sanji :

- La ferme, en plus, comment oses-tu boire aux côté d'une si jolie jeune fille le Marimo ?

- Il a un problème le cuisinier de troisième catégorie ? Je viens de trouver une parfaite coéquipière de boisson ! (Parlant de Kana évidement)

- Enfoiré de sabreur de bas-étage, comment peux-tu être indifférent à une telle beauté ?

* * *

Naruto et Luffy :

Naruto envoie son coup de poing sur Luffy qui l'évite sans difficulté, mais le poing renverse le yaourt à la Fraise de Erza, fan de desserts la Fraise… Enervée, elle se rééquipe et fait apparaître des épées magiques. Pendant que Zoro et Sanji continuent leur dispute, Gray a envoyé Natsu voler sur le panneau de mission. Un grand cafouillage et tout part dans tous les sens, les seuls calmes sont Kakashi, Sasuke, Robin, Mirajane et le maître. Ce dernier finit tout de même par utiliser sa magie et s'agrandir jusqu'à presque toucher le toit de la guilde. Tous s'arrêtent en voyant le géant ( Naruto et Luffy émerveillés, les membres de Fairy Tail, par respect et obéissance à leur maître, et les autres terrifiés). Le géant fit de ses discours habituels en blâmant les désastres qu'ils créent. Kakashi et Nami plaignait ce pauvre vieux lorsqu'ils entendaient ces mots, mais cela ne dura pas car il finit par féliciter ses membres, et déclarait le début d'une fête de bienvenue pour les nouveaux arrivants, au grand bonheur de Luffy, Natsu et Naruto.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**NDA : désolée pour l'attente, j'essaierais de continuer cette histoire de manière régulière maintenant ! Merci à ceux qui la suivent ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, désolée pour cette loooonngue pause... Je l'avoue, j'ai séché, puis j'avais des révisions bac, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas terminer mais je me suis dit qu'écrire pourrais m'aérer l'esprit donc... je m'y met ! Voici la suite !**

* * *

La bagarre générale finit en festin et tout le monde se rempli la panse. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ce n'était pas le hasard qui avait fait réunir nos compagnons. Loin de là. Il y avait un danger qui rodait et qui menaçait leurs trois mondes, et ils étaient loin de s'en douter. Mais, Emma sentait cette venue, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais, elle sentait, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Mais Erza la sortie de ses pensées :

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander, tu les connais eux aussi ? Ceux aux ramens ?

- Oh.. eux ? Je ne vous les ai pas présentés ?

- Non... la bagarre s'est enclenchée lorsqu'ils sont arrivés tu n'a pas pu, reprit-elle, donc, tu les connais ?

- Euh.. et bien oui, on peut dire ça... c'est ceux du troisième monde dont j'ai parlé, le monde des cinq nations, celui de Naruto...

- Naruto ? C'est bien celui aux ramens ?

- Oui c'est exact, c'est un orphelin dont il vaut mieux ne pas être l'ennemi, mais, il a un grand coeur. Avec lui sont son Sensei, Kakashi, tu vois celui aux cheveux argentés... Lui, comment le présenter, je dirais, fort, intelligent, son seul point faible, c'est ce livre qu'il a toujours avec lui, écrit par un autre des Sensei de Naruto, qui plairai je pense au Maître...

- Comment ça?

- Fufu, c'est un livre érotique...

- Son point faible est un livre... un livre... érotique ?

- Ouais... marrant n'est-ce pas ? Presque pathétique je dirais... m'enfin bref, la fille juste là aux cheveux rose, c'est Sakura, Forte et intelligente, médecin aussi... Mais, elle est encore loin d'égaler la force des garçons que voilà..., même si sa poigne leur fait peur a tous...

- Sa poigne leur fait peur a tous hein... et lui... avec les cheveux noir..?

- Lequel des deux, celui qui parle peu, ou celui qui n'a pas du tout parlé jusque là ?

- Vas-y pour les deux...

- Bien alors, le premier, celui qui parle peu mais qui a déjà ouvert sa bouche depuis son arrivée ici, c'est Sasuke, meilleur ami et rival éternel de Naruto, je dirais que si tu as besoin d'une comparaison, prend Natsu et Gray... Très fort, très froid aussi, alors que Naruto lui, est très chalereux, tu vois ?

- Ouais, comme le feu et la glace, comme Natsu et Gray, ouais, je vois parfaitement...

- Ouais, euh... Toujours est-il que normalement les équipes sont des équipe de 4. Eux sont l'équipe n°7 vois-tu, mais à cause d'une longue histoire à laquelle Sasuke est lié, cette équipe comporte actuellement 5 membres. C'est pourquoi Sai est là, il a rejoins l'équipe tel un poignard dans une blessure à peine refermée, avec un but pas très joyeux je dirais... C'est un membre de la Racine, une organisation de leur village qui reste dans l'ombre pour éliminer tous ceux qu'ils ne veulent pas garder.. autant tout de suite dire que le village lui-même n'apprécient pas leur actions... M'enfin bref, Sai est là maintenant, c'est lui qui n'a pas parlé depuis le début... Oh.. j'en profite pour vous prévenir, si il te donne un surnom, a toi ou à n'importe qui d'ailleurs qui soit.. comment dire... pas agréable... euh.. pardonnez lui... il a appris la sociabilité dans les livres et ne sais encore pas bien les mettre en pratique... mais ça viens d'une bonne intention à la base...

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, Naruto lui a donné le conseil que pour être plus proche des gens, il fallait leur donner des surnoms, ne sachant pas quoi donner comme surnom, il lui dit de choisir une caractéristique frappante chez la personne en face de lui... comment dire.. il s'y prend mal et leur donne des surnoms, pas facile à entendre, il dit ce que tu refuse d'admettre de toi... par exemple, les premiers surnom qu'il a donné étaient, je me souviens de celui qu'il a donné à Naruto : "idiot", une amie de leur village a reçu le surnom de "moche" .. la pauvre, un autre a failli avoir le droit à "gros" mais on a empêché Sai de continuer parce que, pour cette personne, ce mot et quelque peut... tabou... je dirais... tu vois ?

- Ouais, je crois que je vois, si je comprend bien ce Naruto est un idiot ?

- Eh bien, il s'améliore de jour en jour, mais c'est pas encore gagné... Oui, c'est un idiot... un peu comme Luffy ou Natsu...

- Bon, nous voilà bien partis, nous avons trois idiots à dompter... ce qui sera mission impossible...

- T'as raison, mission impossible, mais n'empêche que sans eux, leur équipe respective aurais bien des soucis, non ?

- Ouais, t'a raison...

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur a ramené un grand silence au sein de la pièce. Puis, une voix se fit entendre :

- JE DEVIENDRAIS MAÎTRE DES CINQ NATIONS, DES CINQ MERS, AINSI QUE D'ICI... TOUT SIMPLEMENT. C'EST LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE J'AI CRÉÉ UN LIEN ENTRE CES TROIS MONDE : LA CONQUÊTE M'Y A CONDUIT. AUJOURD'HUI, JE VOUS LE DIS, PROSTERNEZ VOUS DEVANT MOI CAR JE SUIS VOTRE NOUVEAU ROI, ROI DES MAGES, DES NINJAS ET DES PIRA...

- Jamais ! l'interrompit Luffy ! Le prochain roi des Pirates ce sera MOI !

- A oui, murmurait Emma, j'avais oublié ce détail, il ne faut pas s'en prendre a ses amis, sinon, ça le met en colère, mais faut pas non plus dire qu'on veut être le roi des pirates, là... vous n'en pâtirez pas seulement, vous allez manger votre chapeau et méditer jour et nuit le reste de votre existence à vous demander pourquoi vous avez un jour prononcé ces mots là devant ce gars là...

- D'accord, repris Erza, récapitulons, Amis, Viande, et statut, sont ce qui peut le rendre en colère... c'est ça ?

- C'est cela.

- Bon, eh bien tout le monde, commençais Makarov, je ne vous connais pas encore bien, mais d'après ce que je sais, vous ne laisserais pas cet homme, qui qu'il soit, dominer nos mondes avec si peu de justice dans son ton, et beaucoup trop d'arrogance n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, nous allons combattre pour le bien de nos mondes contre cet homme, ensemble, nous combinerons nos forces, sommes nous s'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Kakashi au nom de son équipe.

Mais aucune réponse du côté des Mugiwara, en effet, le capitaine n'était déjà plus dans la pièce, il était allé dehors pour affronter celui qui osait le défier... alors, c'est Zoro qui pris la parole à sa place :

- Notre capitaine est déjà parti. Si notre capitaine combat, alors nous sommes aussi de la partie, mais n'espérez pas lui donner des ordres, même si vous essayez, il ne les suivra pas et n'en fera qu'à sa tête, alors... ne vous embêtez pas avec ça... sachez juste que nous combattons, pour notre capitaine...

- Très bien ça me vas... répondis simplement Makarov, allons-y !

* * *

**Voici, je sais, il n'y a pas grand chose qui s'y passe, mais il fallait que je fasse une coupure ici parce que... je l'ai senti, c'est tout... disons... fin de chapitre... Désolée pour l'attente encore une fois, et.. je ne vous promet rien.. mais la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je promet de me casser la tête pour la suite, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, elle continue, et elle finira par se finir un jour. Merci de me suivre... xD**


End file.
